The President's Adventure/Sprays
Returning from Pikmin 2, Sprays are a sure deal in the game. Now, there is a Spray Encyclopedia, which can be acessed from the Piklopedia menu. It has descriptions and formulas about the sprays and the spray making. Ultra Spicy Spray Formula: 10 Burgeoning Spiderwort berries (red kind) Description: The creation from the Burgeoning Spiderwort's mighty and colorful berries, I present to you the Ultra Spicy Spray! Show this to your Pikmin will make them excited only from looking! Spray this all over their bodies will make them fiercy as a wrestler! Effects: Makes Pikmin stronger and faster. Variations Bulbmin Ultra Spicy Spray: Bulbmin aren't present in the game, but a player can normally create their special version of the Ultra Spicy Spray. It takes 15 Burgeoning Spiderwort berries, and it's coloration is a light pink. It makes Bulbmin faster and stronger. Poisonous Ultra Spicy Spray: If mixed up with a Ravenous Whiskerpillar body, a Ultra Spicy Spray will become the Poisonous Ultra Spicy Spray. If given to regular Pikmin, they will get poisoned and will probably die. When given to White Pikmin, double their size, making them as tall as Olimar, but for only ten seconds. Ultra Bitter Spray Formula: 10 Burgeoning Spiderwort berries (purple kind) Description: Another amazing invention from the Burgeoning Spiderwort's berry, meet the Ultra Bitter Spray! I don't know it's taste and I'm not really looking for to discover. Pikmin seem to dislike it, so your getaway to get rid of this drink is to pour it on enemies. Interesting, it has a side effect to turn them into rock. Can this be a creation from Medusa, the mythologic creature? Effects: Turn enemies into stone for about 9-11 seconds. Variations King Of The Ultra Bitter Sprays: A very rare kind of the Ultra Bitter Spray. It's formulla it's unknown, and Olimar is the only one that know it's recepy. For instance, it is threated like a legend, because nobody have actually seen one of these sprays in action. Rumors say it turn enemies into rock. To eternity. Ultra Sour-Bitter Spray: Mixing up purple kinds and red kinds of the Burgeoning Spiderwort will give away the Ultra Sour-Bitter Spray. It can have several effects on an enemy, like turning him into a rock, burning it, poisoning it or just damaging it. To make one of these, mix up the kinds of Burgeoning Spideworts. Bulbminizator Formula: 12 Burgeoning Spidewort + 1 Red Bulborb's corpse Description: Well, haven't I seen everything ? If we're now teaming up with those disgusting Red Bulborbs, what's next ? Sharing a coke with a Emperor Bulblax ? Playing cards with a Beady Long Legs ? Mr. President, don't be absurd ! And don't make me use my lady voice, because you know I'll do it right away! Effects: Turn live or dead Red Bulborbs into Bulbmin. Variations Mini Bulbminizator: A regular version of the Bulbminizator, but maded into small portions, which are suited to turn Dwarf Red Bulborbs into Bulbmin. They require only eight Burgeoning Spiderwort and one Dwarf Red Bulborb's corpse. Super Bulbminizator: The stronger kind of the spray made specially to stronger beasts. It's effect may change on a live enemy, but it works just fine in dead ones. Hairy Bulborbs and Orange Bulborbs are the main chosen ones. You can even try this out on a Spotty Bulbear, but there's a change it will suddenly regain conscience and attack your Pikmin out of surprise. Posy Mulch Formula: 8 Burgeoning Spidewort (4 from the red kind and 4 from the purple kind) Description: This brings me back to Hocotate! If I remember, mister Olimar has a grandfather that makes a mulch just like these, but to speed up the growing of Pik-Pik Carrots. It's ressemblence it's interesting, althought I can't see how Olimar's granpa manage to get Burgeoning Spiderworts from the Pikmin Planet in Hocotate. What a mystery! Effects: Makes Pellets evolve (1 becomes 5, 5 becomes 10, 10 becomes 20) Variations Posy Killer: A spray to slow down in the growth of Pellet Possies. I can't see why this is usefull, and it has no utility to the player. To make it, mix up any enemy's corpse into the berries mixture. It will makes the soil looks like poisoned. Radioactive Spray Formula: 10 Burgeoning Spiderwort (9 from the purple kind and 1 from the red kind) Description: Honey in a bottle. That's the only reasonable way I can find to describe such amazing creation! I'd enjoy to study a little more about this Radioactive Spray. All points out that it gives Pikmin a flower instantly, but isn't it made out of toxins? What if I got the help of a White Pikmin here? Effects: Turn Pikmin into flower instantly. Variations Nuclear Drought Spray: A extremely dangerous spray. This must only be used in enemies, but bosses, much likely. If a single enemy can't hold the power of this spray, it might turn into a massive explosion that even the finnest suit wouldn't hold. Pikmin should stay away from it! But, whatever... It's formulla it's unknown. Uranium Boost Spray: Much like the Ultra Spicy Spray, the Uranium Boost Spray requires 50 Burgeoning Spiderwort, what makes of it a hard spray to get done. Besides making Pikmin faster and stronger, it makes Pikmin Olimar's size for thirty seconds! Try one into a Red Bulborb. Instant death! Dizzy Shot Formula: 15 Burgeoning Spiderwort (yellow kind) Description: Made out from the finest and rarest type of Burgeoning Spiderwort, a Dizzy Shot can be a left arm in a wrestle! Shoot this in your target and it will become dizzy for a small period of time, giving you the right edge to put up to work any of your wacky strategies. Behold... It's usefull. Effects: Make enemies dizzy for 20-22 seconds. Variations It has none. Paralyzator Formula: 15 Burgeoning Spiderwort (red kind) + 2 Yellow Pikmin Description: What's this? I don't see what's it's purpose, if we have to put or dear DEAR Pikmin lives into it, but, alright... I can sense the souls of the Yellow Pikmin. Happy? Well, they're actually helping their great master electrocuting their enemies. Oh, well, it's your call! Mix up a few Yellow Pikmin is have shock in drops! Effects: Paralyze enemies for 25-26 seconds. Variations Shock Circle Drink: Pour this on the ground or in all of your Pikmin. It will give them a electric essense, making them temporary immune to electricity. When poured on the ground, enemies that walk over it will get electrocuted with a strong force. To make it, add some more Yellow Pikmin to the spray. Fire Fluids: Remember the old days when Yellow Pikmin could carry Bomb-rocks? That ability may be gone, but it never actually left their spirits. If a player take only one Burgeoning Spiderwort and mix up with fourteen Yellow Pikmin, spray this on whatever enemy or barrier you want. It'll go BOOM! Bubble Breezer Formula: 20 Burgeoning Spiderwort (fungus kind) Description: This could only come out weird! Since when Burgeoning Spiderwort grow underwater? It'll take your Blue Pikmin to carry this Puffstool "trash" to me insides... But what is this deuceing drink? Well, it can only be based on water. Like Blue Pikmin. That's all! Effects: Surround 20 Pikmin into a protector buble for 30 seconds. Variations Bubble Bursting Spray: When you're style is not the defensive one, put a Yellow and Blue Pikmin into the mix. That will make the bubbles pop! Turn the spray to your enemies and watch the small ones being engaged inside of bubbles and the bigger ones getting eye rashes! Superlegs Spray Formula: 5 Burgeoning Spidewort (any kind) + 1 Dweevil corpse Description: Is that an airplane? Is that the Road Runner? No, that's your Pikmin with the Superlegs Spray! Turn tired and lazy Pikmin into worldwide runners! They walk so fast that you spot a treasure there and... Whoa, it's already in the Ship's Pod! Revolutionary! Effects: Make Pikmin extremely faster. Variations It has none. Superfeet Spray Formula: 5 Burgeoning Spiderwort (any kind) + 1 Wollywog corpse Description: Renew your ears and eyes, because you won't believe any of them! Remember your fence jumping Purple Pikmin? That won't even reach the roof of your house! Guess what? Improved! See it go all the way across the sky with this Superfeet Spray! Effects: Make Pikmin jump extremely higher. Variations It has none.